plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 25
|image = Pirate Seas - Day 25.png |Type = Boss battle |Flag = Zombot Plank Walker's health |Diff = Medium |EM = Five |Zombie = |FR = Pirate Seas Trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Pirate Seas - Day 24 |after = Wild West - Day 1}} Pirate Seas - Day 25 is the twenty-fifth and last level of Pirate Seas. The player must defeat Dr. Zomboss for a second time and the Zombot Plank Walker. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets the Pirate Seas Trophy. Difficulty *The Zombot can use its cannon attacks to fire seven Imps into random rows. *The Zombot can use its charge attacks to destroy all plants and zombies in two rows. Strategies *As the battle starts, pick the first plant immediately, especially if it is a Coconut Cannon because sometimes, the Zombot Plank Walker will fire down its cannon, raining five Imp Pirates in the process. When this happens, blast them with the Cannon. This can help you lessen down the burden. *There are times that after firing the cannon, the Zombot will summon the Pirate Captain Zombie alone immediately. Keep on placing plants so that the when the Parrot steals one, you have more to repel the zombie along with the Imps. *The Zombot Plank Walker has three zombie summoning stages, similar to the Egyptian counterpart. Pirate Captain Zombies, and Zombie Parrots are always summoned regardless of tier. **Phase 1 - Only Conehead Pirates are summoned. Two to five of these can be summoned. It is advised that you plant Spikeweeds while the Zombot is summoning them so that after they appeared, they'll be damaged already. These are the only zombies along with the Pirate Captain Zombie that will be summoned until one-third of the health is gone. **Phase 2 - Buckethead Pirates and Gargantuar Pirates are finally summoned along with the Conehead Pirates. Try blasting these guys with Coconut Cannons or Snapdragons when fed by Plant Food to prevent further collateral damage. The Plank Walker will only summon these zombies along with the previous tier until two-thirds of its health is gone. **Phase 3 - Barrel Roller Zombies are summoned. When two-thirds of the health is gone already, three to six of Bucketheads, two to three of Barrel Rollers, and five to seven of Coneheads are now summoned at this phase, making it much difficult to compensate. Apply the Cocount Cannon Plant Food strategy or Snapdragon strategy. Kernel-pults are not that advised. Sometimes during this phase, the Plank Walker will clear almost all plants with two charge attack, leaving only one lane of plants. Use Snapdragon Plant Food to prevent this. *'Always' stall the zombie with the highest level of threat such as Barrel Rollers, Gargantuars, and Imps because these are the only zombies that will wreck the entire row of your plants with Snapdragon, Spikeweed, and Cocount Cannon. As much as possible, keep two Plant Foods at disposal. *When you know it is about to charge towards your lawn, simply stun it with plants that are fed with Plant Food even though this is also a good way to eliminate zombie hordes. *Keep the Spikeweeds in the Plank Walker's legs to damage it while summoning zombies and in the lanes where Barrel Roller Zombies will be summoned that way, you can prevent your plants from being crushed. *Keep Snapdragons in the fourth column from the left since their range is short. *Planting Spikeweeds directly under the Plank Walker (i.e. two right-most columns) will help continuously damage it, especially when loads of zombies are being summoned. They will be destroyed when the Plank Walker changes lawn position, however, so be sure to save several for when it does. *'Always save Plant Food.' *'Never' use Plant Food on Kernel-pults to try and stop the charge attack. It has no effect. *It is possible to momentarily pause it using Spikeweed's Plant Food ability, but only while the ability is in effect, and it's in the same lane as the Zombot Plank Walker. Gallery Day PS 25 FR.png|First time reward in Pirate Seas - Day 25 IMG 0188.PNG|The level (before defeat) IMG 0092.PNG|The level (after defeat) IMG 0085.PNG|Pre-level plot twist IMG 0191.PNG|Dr. Zomboss telling Crazy Dave how he made Penny IMG 0198.PNG|Penny feels curious about its creation Zombot Plank Walker strategy.jpg| 's strategy Zombot plank walker strategy.jpeg|By PNutZomboss.jpg|Pea nut 5667 at the start of the level Trivia *The battle with the Zombot Plank Walker and the three levels of Pirate Challenge Pack are the only Pirate Seas levels with planks on every lane. *Before the battle starts, Dr. Zomboss suspected that Penny is one of his creations, like a Zombot. *In the battle, the player will receive a certain number of plants. Five Coconut Cannons and Threepeaters, two Snapdragons, one Cherry Bomb, eleven Spikeweeds, and unlimited Kernel-pults are given. *Once the player defeats the Zombot Plank Walker, a rainbow is seen above the level. *This is the first Boss fight with no defensive plants, the second is in Big Wave Beach - Day 32. *It is actually possible to play infinitely by building a maze of Spikeweeds and Snapdragons as long as you are in the first phase. The only spawned zombies in that phase are Conehead Pirate Zombies, Pirate Captain Zombies, and Imp Pirate Zombies. Walkthrough Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears